


好友分享日

by Magpie_0115



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_0115/pseuds/Magpie_0115





	好友分享日

Bucky一向是個勇於嘗試的人。  
幼時帶他闖鬧鬼的房子弄得他發了整週的燒，青少年時期突發奇想說要看海，結果兩個人騎了半天腳踏車直到他氣喘發作也沒看到海⋯⋯等等族繁不及備載。媽媽倒沒有因此討厭這個總害他生病的壞朋友，還經常碎念人家那才是男孩子的樣子，而現在兩個人都一百多歲了，唯一改變的大概是以他倆現在的體能用跑的去看海都不是問題。  
從冬兵狀態拾回記憶的Bucky依舊喜歡並且樂於做新的嘗試，這讓他很快就比Steve更懂流行，偶爾還會講出一些讓Steve一頭霧水的詞。  
他明明住在瓦干達放羊不是嗎？誰告訴他那些的？

大戰後的瓦干達確實開始引進了現代化的設施，比如超商或速食店，當然也沒有忘了星巴克。  
他不愛喝咖啡，其實茶也不怎麼喜歡，他屬於那種對咖啡因比較敏感的類型，一點紅茶都能讓他整夜無法入睡——雖然理論上在施打了血清之後這個狀況應該是不會發生，但他本來對這些東西也就沒什麼興趣。  
Bucky正好相反，他以前就愛咖啡，也愛各式各樣的衍生產物如咖啡凍咖啡蛋糕等等，而且不管喝了多少都還是可以睡到打呼，掉下床都不會醒。  
瓦干達引進星巴克後他也習慣在家裡找不到人就去星巴克看看，這天遠遠就看見店裡大排長龍。

他聽見Bucky喊他，左右張望後被紙團扔中左胸，不太痛，正好能讓他找到方向。  
順著紙團的方向看過去，穿著普通白T和休閒褲的Bucky正向他揮著手，也難怪一眼過去他剛剛沒注意到，穿成這樣的Bucky看起來就像學生，上衣白得刺眼。  
他忍不住摸了摸自己身上髒兮兮的制服，果然摸了一手土。  
真該換身衣服再來的。

雖然這麼想著，但他還是走進了隊伍，前後排隊的人也友好的和他打招呼，反而是剛才還在對他揮手的那人，在距離剩一公尺的時候捏著鼻子誇張的說他聞起來像出遠門前忘記清的羊舍。  
Steve腳下一頓，考慮著到底是要折返換衣服還是乾脆直接靠上去臭死他的竹馬才算完？他當然沒漏看對方眼底調笑的意思，但朋友總是得有來有往不是嗎？  
小時候的他臉皮一向薄，是那種從來不敢殺價的性子，在他媽媽去世後一個人生活是真的吃了不少虧。後來市場都是他們一起去的，Bucky憑著一張黏滿蜜的嘴逗的那些阿姨大嬸好不高興，不只給他算便宜還總是多送他一些小東西。  
七十年過去了，也該讓這隻頑皮鬼碰碰釘子。

轉身前他有意讓Bucky看到他臭著臉，說要去換了衣服再來就邁開腳步，不意外的走沒兩步就被從後頭勾住脖子。  
「嘿！別這樣！我只是開個玩笑嘛Steve」一過來就親暱的就靠了上來，好像剛剛說人家臭的不是他一樣。Bucky總是這樣無賴，卻讓人討厭不起來。  
「其實我也是開玩笑的。」他伸手把對方的頭往自己懷裡按「臭死你。」  
他倆一陣玩鬧，隊伍又移動了好長一段，兩個人摸摸鼻子你看我我看你，最終都沒好意思再竄回原本的位置，只好一起到隊伍尾巴重排。  
晴天霹靂的是，在花了半小時排到之後櫃台人員告訴他們買一送一只能相同口味。  
所以最後他們還是買了四杯。

「……其實就同口味也沒關係啊」在去把多的飲料分給T'Challa的路上，Bucky吸著手上的抹茶口味星冰樂如是放著馬後炮。單獨拿著三杯飲料的Steve挑了挑眉沒應聲，他討好的笑著，停下腳步把冰沙遞到對方嘴邊。

「好甜。」

一路上Bucky就這樣像直銷一樣不停想哄騙Steve再喝一口摩卡口味，就差沒跟他說這可以快速瘦身。Steve則是強勢的展現了四倍堅定的意志一口都不碰，一直到把多出來的兩杯飲料給了T'Challa兄妹再走回Bucky家，他們都沒有停止這場正牌血清和九頭蛇血清的意志攻防戰，最後還是Steve進去洗澡了才喊停——他是打算在浴室裡摸久一點，這樣出去的時候大概那兩杯飲料也被Bucky喝完了。

然而他一打開門就遇襲了。全身就一條浴巾的他不只被撲上來的Bucky往嘴裡渡了一大口滿是鮮奶油摩卡星冰樂，還被對方的牙嗑破下唇，更別提他差點沒撐住重量讓兩個人一起往後摔進浴室。  
而那隻一百多歲的頑皮鬼笑嘻嘻的拉著他站穩，還問他好不好喝。  
他最終沒有回答，倒是靠過去也啃起了頑皮鬼的嘴唇，至於咖啡因是不是也被四倍代謝掉了他不是很清楚，但據Bucky說起來，大概是沒有的。


End file.
